


Nutty Learns to Draw - Pensive Virgil

by Gumnut



Series: Nutty Learns to Draw [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: I has a brand new WIP 😁 Very WIP, lots to do and looks nothing like the planned finished product, so please be kind 😁 I’m not as confident as I could be 😁Nutty is definitely learning to draw 😁Nutty(Off the edge, but learning to fly)





	1. Pensive Virgil - Stage 1 - Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has a brand new WIP 😁 Very WIP, lots to do and looks nothing like the planned finished product, so please be kind 😁 I’m not as confident as I could be 😁
> 
> Nutty is definitely learning to draw 😁
> 
> Nutty
> 
> (Off the edge, but learning to fly)


	2. Pensive Virgil - Stage Two - Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stage 2 is now pretty much complete. I may fiddle more as there are a couple of bits I am unsure of and the final drawing will likely need colour changes.
> 
> I have to say that I’m very happy with sections of this :D I feel I’ve made a bit of a break through in translating my traditional skills to the digital and this piece has certainly given me some good practise.
> 
> But I still have more to add, so stay tuned. The beauty of digital is I can release this as an artwork and still keep drawing to create the final piece :D
> 
> Many thanks to @vegetacide @i-am-chidorixblossom and @scribbles97 for listening to my crazy over this project so far :D Cos, yeah, Nutty has been completely nutty during this. I literally drew all day today :D So no fic, sorry :(
> 
> Nutty
> 
> (Learning can be fun :D)


End file.
